


The New Girl

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Cheyenne Bradford, adopted daughter of Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen, hosts a potential new recruit for her volleyball team. Danielle Randolph, the new recruit, quickly becomes close with Cheyenne. But Cheyenne knows Dani’s hiding some dark secrets, and Cheyenne enlists her friends and family at Mid Wilshire to help Dani before it’s too late.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Make Out

Cheyenne Bradford was moaning as she and Officer Grayson Wells hungrily kissed each other in her dorm room; it was 6am. Cheyenne had met Grayson on the running track on her college campus at 4:30am. They’d run six miles. Cheyenne was trying to get in shape for volleyball tryouts in April, though technically, she was still a member of the team. Every season, tryouts were held, mostly to determine who would play varsity, and who would play jv (junior varsity.) Cheyenne was determined to hold onto her starting varsity position, despite being severely injured in a car accident a few months ago. Grayson much preferred to get his daily workout in before his shift with the LAPD instead of afterwards, so, usually 3-4 mornings a week, he’d meet Cheyenne, the adopted daughter of his colleagues, Officer Tim Bradford and Officer Lucy Chen, and they’d go for a run. Lately though, their runs had been ending with some serious make out sessions. Grayson mumbled against Cheyenne’s neck as he feasted on it. “You’re going to be late for workouts.” Cheyenne moaned, her eyes closed, as she brought his mouth back to hers. “Uh huh.” She swirled her tongue around his as she mumbled against his mouth. “You’re going to be late for work.” Grayson backed her against the door to her dorm room as he ate her mouth. “Probably.” Cheyenne chuckled as as she moaned against his mouth. “We could always play hooky.” Grayson smiled against her mouth. “We could...and then that would ruin all my plans for you.” He kissed her soundly once more before he eased back, and smiled at her quizzical frown. Cheyenne wrapped her arms around his neck. “What plans?” Grayson rolled his eyes at her. “You forgot already? Labor Day weekend? Your birthday present?” Cheyenne grinned at him. “You’re my birthday present.” Grayson kissed her forehead. “That may be true, but you’re getting a lot more than that...unless you want your birthday present now, in your dorm room.” Cheyenne sighed as Grayson gently kissed her mouth...before he smirked at her. “Too bad. I’ve got more willpower than that, and your first time isn’t going to be in some damn dorm room.” Cheyenne grumbled at him as Grayson chuckled at her. They left her dorm room together.

Grayson glanced at her as they made it to the stairwell. “So what’s on your agenda today?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “Workouts, class, class, more class, practice...oh, I’m hosting a new recruit today.” Grayson raised his eyebrows at her. “Oh yeah?” Cheyenne excitedly nodded at him. “I love hosting new recruits. A girl who’s graduating high school in May is touring the college today, and checking out the team...while we check her out. I’ll be giving her the tour, introducing her to the team and we’ll have a quick practice with her, see if she’s any good.” Grayson nodded at her as they emerged from the the dorm building. They stopped walking and turned to face each other. “I’m pulling a shift and a half today.” Cheyenne smiled at him. “So you’ll be working almost as hard as me today.” Grayson rolled his eyes as Cheyenne chuckled at him. “Don’t worry about running with me tomorrow morning if you’re too tired...” Grayson glanced around, then cut Cheyenne off with a brief, but hot kiss. “You know I’ll be here. I gotta go.” Cheyenne smiled and pulled him back for another kiss, that quickly heated up. Grayson moaned and chuckled against her mouth. “I really gotta go, Angel.” Cheyenne reluctantly released him. She smiled and waved at him as he hurried to his truck before she hurried to the gym to meet her team. 

Officer Tim Bradford sipped his coffee as he checked the time. He still had a few minutes before he had to leave for work. He frowned as he saw Lucy waddling into the kitchen. “What are you doing up this early, Boot?” Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “Your children were dancing on my bladder, and I guess now they’re ready for breakfast.” Tim chuckled as Lucy waddled over to him, took his hand, and placed it over her burgeoning belly. “See what I mean?” Tim smiled hugely at her. “Feels like they’re having a soccer game in there.” Lucy shook her head at him. “No kidding, Captain Obvious.” Tim smirked at her before he snagged her around the waist and brought her into his lap. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed each other deeply. Lucy moaned as Tim feasted on her mouth. He finally broke the kiss and grinned at her. “Enjoy it while it lasts, Boot. Because soon enough the Big Three will be here...” Tim captured his mouth with hers in a dreamy, steamy kiss. He mumbled against her mouth. “And then I’ll be the only one inside you.” Lucy laughed against his mouth. “I can’t wait when that time comes.” She eased back and smiled at him. “Don’t get me wrong, I love being pregnant, and I love the Big Three...but they’re quickly running out of room in there, and I’m getting tired of constantly feeling squished.” Tim smiled at her and kissed her again. “I gotta head out, Boot. You need anything before I leave?” Lucy shook her head and smiled at him. “Just this.” She quickly captured her mouth with his and slid her tongue down his throat. They both moaned as the kiss went on and on. 

Tim rushed into the roll call room, as Sgt. Grey stared at him. He was about to say something when Grayson rushed in behind him. Sgt. Grey frowned at them. “You’re both late...everything ok?” Tim glanced over his shoulder and frowned at Grayson. “Why are you late, Wells?” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “Last time I checked, Officer Bradford, I’m the watch commander, not you. Now, both of you take your seats so we can get on with it.” Tim and Grayson both made their way to their seats. As Sgt. Grey continued with the morning brief, Grayson received a text to his phone. He discreetly looked down at his phone and saw it was a text from Cheyenne. Officer Jackson West, who was sitting next to Grayson, smirked at him and muttered under his breath. “Better not let Bradford see that.” Grayson rolled his eyes as he put his phone away and focused on the morning brief. Grayson knew things were progressing between him and Cheyenne, and he wondered how much time he had left before Tim confronted him. 

Cheyenne smiled as she put her phone away...then she rolled her eyes. “Damn...he’s probably with dad now. Shit, I hope dad didn’t see that!” Cheyenne heard voices behind her and whirled...then winced. “Sorry, Coach.” Coach Amanda Norwood shook her head and smiled. “It’s alright. Cheyenne, I’d like you to meet our newest recruit...this is Danielle Randolph...Dani comes to us from Sequoia Hills High School. Dani, this is Cheyenne Bradford, one of our varsity starters. Cheyenne will be showing you around campus today, and she’ll be your practice partner this afternoon.” The girls shook hands and smiled at each other. Dani was a tall, Native American girl with gorgeous olive skin, dark brown eyes, long, shiny, jet black hair, and an easy, friendly smile. Coach Norwood looked at Dani and smiled. “Any questions you have Dani, Cheyenne here can probably answer them. We’ll chat in my office after practice, ok?” Dani smiled and nodded as Coach Norwood bid the girls goodbye. Cheyenne looked sheepishly at Dani. “Sorry about that, I don’t normally swear that much.” Dani chuckled at her. “It’s fine...I do swear that much.” Cheyenne let out a surprised laugh. “Ok, cool. So, let’s go check out the weight room first...the entire team is in there right now. Don’t be nervous, they’re all really cool.” Dani smiled and nodded at her as they walked towards the weight room. “I’m not nervous, just excited.” Cheyenne glanced at Dani and frowned in concern. Dani was dressed in workout clothes, and Cheyenne noticed a bruise on Dani’s upper arm. “Ouch...what happened here?” Dani kept her smile in place, though she was swearing inside. She’d hoped no one would notice. “Oh...it’s nothing. I was horsing around with my older brother.” But Cheyenne could see the bruise was in the shape of fingers, like someone had been gripping Dani’s arm. Cheyenne sighed, her razor sharp instincts were screaming...Dani was clearly hiding something.


	2. Bombs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani does well at her tryouts and meets Tim, Lucy, Jase, and Nyla. An old friend of Grayson’s shows up unexpectedly. Lucy drops a bomb on Tim that he’s not prepared for. Grayson drops a bomb unknowingly on Cheyenne.

Cheyenne and Dani had just entered Cheyenne’s dorm room. It was close to lunchtime, and Cheyenne had already given Dani a tour of the campus, introduced her to the team and some professors, and Dani had attended Cheyenne’s classes with her. As Cheyenne showed her around the small dorm room, Dani let out a low whistle. “Wow. Who’s the hottie?” Cheyenne glanced over to where Dani standing, holding a picture, and couldn’t help but smile. Dani was looking at a picture of Cheyenne and Grayson. The picture showed them standing side by side grinning into the camera with Grayson’s arm slung over her shoulders and Cheyenne’s arms wrapped around his waist. The picture was taken at one of Cheyenne’s volleyball games last season, with Cheyenne sweaty, still in her volleyball uniform, and giddy with excitement; her team had won that game. Grayson was still in his LAPD uniform, having rushed to the game as soon as his shift had ended. Cheyenne walked over to Dani and looked at the picture, still smiling. “That’s Grayson. He’s...well, he’s...” Dani chuckled as she put the picture down on Cheyenne’s desk. “He’s complicated...I get it.” Cheyenne nodded and ruefully smiled. “Extremely.” Cheyenne picked up another picture, and handed it to Dani. This one was of Tim and Lucy, both of them in their LAPD uniforms. Cheyenne was standing between them, laughing into the camera, as they each kissed her cheek. Dani gazed longingly at the picture as Cheyenne told her about Tim and Lucy. “These two jokers are my parents.” Dani chuckled at the picture. “You know a lot of cops. I like this picture, you all seem really...happy.” Cheyenne noted the wistful expression on Dani’s face. But Dani set the picture down and Cheyenne got the feeling whatever Dani was thinking about was not something she’d willingly discuss. Cheyenne glanced at her phone, checking the time. “Well, I’m starving. You want to check out the cafe on campus? Today’s Tuesday so that means they have their awesome fried chicken sandwiches and sweet potato fries today.” Dani smiled at her and nodded. “Sounds great...ummm...should I just leave my gym bag here?” Cheyenne nodded at her. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll have to come back here to change for practice anyway.” Cheyenne sent Grayson a quick text as she headed out with Dani to get lunch. She needed some advice on Dani. 

Sgt. Grey was laughing at a vibrant, animated young woman with short, fiery red hair and laughing green eyes. He shook his head, closing his eyes as he roared with laughter. “Out of all my officers, Officer Wells is the last one I’d ever expect to show his ass, literally, to his superiors.” The young woman smiled at Sgt. Grey. “Well, Gray was rather umm, free thinking when we were in the Coast Guard together.” Just then, Sgt. Grey saw Grayson strolling to his office. “You wanted to see me sir?” Sgt. Grey grinned at him. “Yes I do...and so does she.” Grayson glanced down at the young woman who was sitting in Sgt. Grey’s office and gasped. “Sharra? No way...what are you doing here?” Sharra Phillips smiled as she stood up and pulled a grinning Grayson into a big hug. “Hey you!” Sharra eased back and smiled at him. “Sorry for just dropping in like this. I was passing through town, and my layover wasn’t supposed to be very long, so that’s why I didn’t call you. Unfortunately, my flight was canceled, and I’m stuck here until very early tomorrow morning. So I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later or something? Catch up?” Grayson nodded at one of his oldest friends, grinning at her. “Absolutely.” Grayson had been about to return Cheyenne’s text, but he put his phone away, telling himself he’d do it later.

The day passed quickly, and Coach Norwood had been very impressed with Dani’s volleyball skills on the court, and liked how well she seemed to fit in with the team; Cheyenne and Dani seemed like long lost lifelong friends. Coach Norwood had offered Dani another chance to practice with the team tomorrow, and Dani couldn’t have been more excited. Cheyenne had planned on having dinner with Tim and Lucy that night. Cheyenne had called Tim to ask him if he’d mind if Dani tagged along; Tim had happily agreed. Nyla, Jase, and their adopted son Jay were also at Tim and Lucy’s. Dinner had proven to be a great time for all, and everyone had really liked Dani. Dani and Cheyenne left before dessert due to the fact that Dani had to get home and Cheyenne had to get back to campus to study. While dinner had been a fun, lively time for everyone, dessert was about to be totally different. Tim had just sat down to enjoy banana pudding that Jase had made, as Nyla was finishing up a story about her undercover work. Lucy shoveled a big bite of banana pudding into her mouth when she dropped a bomb that Tim hadn’t been expecting or prepared for. She hummed in pleasure as she swallowed the rich, creamy dessert. “You know, Nyla, I’ve only done one undercover assignment, but I absolutely loved it. I’m really hoping for another opportunity to do it...somewhere down the road.” An uncomfortable silence settled around the table as Jase and Nyla both caught the look on Tim’s face. “What did you just say, Boot?” Lucy looked at Tim and smiled. “Hmm? Oh, I was telling Nyla I want to do more undercover work...” The smile fell from Lucy’s face as Tim shook his head and tossed his napkin onto the table. “Excuse me.” Tim got up and left the table, storming out of the room. Nyla winced as she heard the back door slam. Lucy glanced at Jase and Nyla, confused. “What I say?” Jase gave Lucy a sympathetic look. “Lucy Lou...chalk it up to the pregnancy hormones I guess. You didn’t just put your foot in your mouth, you shoved the whole damn shoe store in there.” Lucy still looked confused as Jase rolled his eyes. “Isabel? Remember all the shit that happened after she started doing undercover work?” Lucy gasped and closed her eyes. “Oh, damn. How could I be so stupid? This pregnancy is frying my brain cells. I’ll be right back.” Lucy jumped up from the table rushed after Tim.

Lucy wasn’t the only one dropping bombs that night. Cheyenne was about to get clobbered by one, thanks to Grayson, and the fact that neither she nor Grayson had yet put any kind of label on their relationship. Cheyenne had texted Grayson several times about Dani, but he’d never returned any of her texts. Cheyenne had finally driven to Grayson’s house, and saw his truck parked out front, but he wasn’t answering the door. Afraid something had happened to him, she used the key he’d given her and unlocked the front door. She walked in and chuckled as Sheeba, Grayson’s dog, happily trotted over to her. “Hi girl...where’s your daddy, huh? You need to go outside?” Cheyenne walked to the back door, unlocked it, and stepped out onto the tiny back porch with Sheeba. Sheeba trotted down the back stairs and out into the yard. It was then Cheyenne heard a door slam and voices coming from inside the house...one was clearly Grayson’s the other one was a woman’s. Cheyenne started to go inside but what she heard next froze her in place. Grayson was chuckling as he talked. “I’d forgotten how much fun we used to have Sharra.” Sharra, whoever she was, laughed back at him. “Those were definitely the days...you sure you don’t mind if I stay here?” Grayson chuckled again. “Of course not.” Sharra sighed with relief. “Thanks...sure your girlfriend won’t mind?” A small silence stretched out before Grayson answered her. “Well, technically I don’t have a girlfriend.” Tears flooded Cheyenne’s eyes as she raced down the back steps, out the back gate, and sprinted to her car. She didn’t see Grayson come running out of his house, calling her name. Cheyenne cried all the way back to her dorm room. Once she was back inside her dorm room, she turned off her phone, flopped onto the bed, and cried loudly into her pillow.


	3. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy have a painful discussion about the future. Grayson tries to talk to Cheyenne but she’s not interested in hearing what he has to say. Dani flees to Cheyenne for help after taking a beating at home.

Lucy cautiously waddled into the backyard, and found Tim standing by their fire pit, looking up at the night sky that was now twinkling with stars. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, noting the way the moonlight shimmered in his short, blonde hair. Lucy planted a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades. “Tim? Tim, talk to me...please.” Tim closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “You never even told me about this...not one time, Lucy.” Tim shook his head and turned around to face her. Lucy was shocked to see unshed tears in his eyes. “How could you do this to me, Lucy? You didn’t think this was something we needed to discuss first? I never even knew you had been considering this.” Lucy stepped to him. “Babe...I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking... I didn’t mean to just drop it on you like this. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about. I mean, obviously I’m not going to do it anytime soon...but I really think I’d be great at it, and it’s something I really want to do...at some point.” Lucy softly smiled at him as she gently rubbed her belly. Tim sadly looked at her as he shook his head. “Well, then we have a major problem, Boot.” The smile fell from Lucy’s face as Tim sighed in frustration. “Boot, you know I love you, and I support your career. But I don’t know if I can support this path in your career.” Lucy’s eyes went wide as Tim glared at her. “Damnit, Lucy...I’ve already been down this path once before. My marriage to Isabel wasn’t perfect, but the end didn’t start until she started working undercover. I already lost one wife and one marriage to this crap...I’m not going through that again; I can’t.” Tim glared at her as he shook his head. “You should have talked to me about this, Lucy.” Tim shook his head and stalked back inside as Lucy sank into one of their Adirondack chairs by the fire pit and sobbed into her hands. “What have I done?” 

Dani Randolph was in her room, glancing fearfully at her locked bedroom door. Her parents had gone away for the weekend, leaving her and her older brother home alone. They had decided to stay an extra couple of days, much to Dani’s dismay. Dani was close with her parents, even though they’d adopted her when she was four years old. She had very little memory of her birth family. And for a long time, Dani had been close to her older adoptive brother, Jake. But now she was terrified of him. Jake had been a U.S. Marine, and had deployed several times to Iraq and Afghanistan. But his last deployment had been to Iraq, and he’d come home totally changed. Gone was the happy, easygoing, practical joker brother she knew and loved. In his place, a dark, angry, sad, bitter, and resentful stranger had come home. He’d been injured in a roadside bomb, and had lost all of his hearing in his right ear. That injury had cost him his future in the Marine Corps. Dani now avoided him like the plague, when she could. Dani cautiously left her room...she was thirsty. She silently made her way into the spacious kitchen of the Pacific Palisades home she lived in with her parents and brother. She opened the fridge and decided on orange juice. She shut the door and gasped...there stood her brother, Jake, and he looked like he was in one of his dark moods. He yelled at her, making her jump. “Where the fuck have you been all damn day?” Dani looked at him fearfully. “I told you...I had a college tour today, and practice with the volleyball team afterwards.” Jake stalked towards her and backhanded her, hard, making her drop the plastic jug of orange juice. “Liar! You’re a goddamn liar just like they are!” Dani cried as she rubbed her now sore cheek. “Jake...did you take your medicine today?” Jake rolled his eyes as he bitterly laughed at her, right before he hit her hard enough to knock her down. “I don’t need those fucking pills. What I need is a fucking drink. I’m going out, and your ass better be here when I get back. You understand me?” Jake knelt down beside her and pulled her head up by her hair. He roared at the top of his lungs. “I asked you a goddamn question, Randolph!” Dani sobbed, her scalp burning and her face stinging. She knew Jake was in some kind of flashback delusion. He only called her by her last name when he was stuck in one. “Yes! Yes, I understand!” Jake roughly let go of her and shot to his feet. A short time later, she heard the front door slam. Dani knew she had to get out of there...Jake would definitely hurt her without her parents around to stop him. But where should she go? Jake knew all of her friends... and no one knew about Jake’s problems, and the insistence of her parents. Dani could think of only one place to go that Jake didn’t know about. She hurried to her room, packed a bag, and slipped out of her house, disappearing into the night. 

Cheyenne rolled her eyes at the persistent knocking at her door. “Damnit, Chey, I know you’re in there. Please let me in.” Cheyenne glared at the door and at the sound of Grayson’s voice. She was stretched out on her bed, and was trying to do homework on her laptop. Grayson’s annoying knocking and yelling was making that difficult. He knocked again and she sighed. He was getting louder and louder and she knew that eventually he was going to start disturbing the other girls who lived in her dorm building. Closing her laptop in frustration, she tossed it beside her on the bed and stalked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it to a scowling Grayson. She jerked him inside and shut the door, scowling back at him. “Say whatever you have to say and then leave. I’m busy.” Grayson struggled to hold onto his patience. “Cheyenne...it’s not what you think; I don’t know what you heard, or what you think you heard...” Cheyenne rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m so not interested in whatever lame excuse you’re going to come up with. Damnit Grayson...I’ve got other things to deal with right now besides you and me and whatever we are or aren’t.” Grayson sighed in frustration. “Fine. We’ll forget the personal stuff for now...except for me to say that Sharra is my friend... and only my friend, nothing more.” Cheyenne looked at him doubtfully as Grayson closed his eyes, struggling for patience. Cheyenne shook her head at him. “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” Grayson glared at her. “Fine...we’ll talk about Dani, since you sent me so many texts about her. What’s up?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not exactly sure. She’s the new recruit I hosted today. Gray, I think she’s in some kind of trouble.” Grayson nodded at her. “Well, your instincts are usually right...except of course when it comes to me...” Cheyenne scowled at him and was about to let him have it when there was a knock at her dorm room door. They both turned at the sound of it. Grayson looked at Cheyenne disapprovingly. “Who the hell are you expecting at this hour?” Cheyenne bitterly laughed at him. “I don’t invite people over at this hour, that’s your department.” Cheyenne stormed past him and jerked her door open... and gasped. There stood Dani, who clearly had taken a beating of some kind. Dani tearfully looked at Cheyenne. “Cheyenne...help me, please.” Cheyenne frantically looked over her shoulder. “Gray! Help!” Grayson rushed to the door as Cheyenne pulled Dani inside and shut the door. Grayson caught Dani in his arms just as she fainted.


	4. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy make up. Grayson and Cheyenne sort of make up. Grayson, Cheyenne, and Sharra help a badly beaten Dani.

Grayson carried Dani to Cheyenne’s bed and gently laid her down as he glanced worriedly at Cheyenne. “What the hell is going on Cheyenne?” Cheyenne quickly shook her head. “I have no idea...I tried to tell you something was wrong! That’s why I texted you and went to your house earlier but you were clearly too busy with whatever her name is.” Cheyenne shot him an accusatory look, which Grayson caught. He shot her a smile which wasn’t friendly. “Alright, that’s it, Chey. Whenever we get whatever is going on with your friend here resolved, you and I are going to have a talk.” Cheyenne was shaking her head. “No...I told you I don’t want to talk about it, Gray.” Grayson simply shrugged his shoulders. “Too bad you’re not the only one that gets a vote on that.” Grayson stalked to her bathroom, grabbed a wash cloth he saw by the sink, and wet it with cold water. He hurried back to Dani and bathed her face with the cool wash cloth. Dani groaned and slowly opened her eyes as Cheyenne worriedly looked at Dani. Cheyenne gently smiled at her. “Hey you...welcome back.” Dani fearfully looked at Grayson as Cheyenne tried to soothe her. “Shhh...it’s ok, Dani. This is my friend Grayson, remember? The one I told you about? From the picture? He’s my friend and I promise he’ll help you...we both will. You’re ok, Dani, you’re safe here... I promise.” Grayson had looked at Cheyenne in surprise when she was talking to Dani. He wondered what she’d said about him...but he couldn’t focus on that right now. Dani groaned and slowly sat up. Cheyenne gently took her hand as she softly spoke to her. “Dani...remember my friend Grayson here is a cop? And my parents are too, remember we talked about that?” Dani slowly nodded at her. Cheyenne glanced at Grayson, who winked at her. Whatever else was happening between them, Cheyenne knew Grayson trusted her. Cheyenne gently rubbed Dani’s arm. “Dani, we can help you. I promise, Gray, and my parents will help you...I will too. But you have to talk to us. We can’t do anything until you tell us what happened.” Dani started sobbing as she rested her forehead on Cheyenne’s shoulder. “Oh, Chey...I’m so scared. I don’t know what to do.” Cheyenne wrapped her arms around Dani and hugged her. Cheyenne helplessly looked at Grayson who reached for Cheyenne’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Dani? Are you hungry or thirsty? I know Cheyenne is basically always starving. She’s probably hungry now. You two want me to go get some food?” Dani nodded as she looked gratefully at Grayson. “I had dinner at Cheyenne’s house, but that was awhile ago.” Grayson nodded as he smiled reassuringly at her. “I’ll be right back...don’t let anyone in here while I’m gone.” 

Much to Cheyenne’s shock, Grayson returned, with the friend he introduced as Sharra, a short time later. He gave Cheyenne a look that dared her to argue with him. He set a bag of burgers and fries on Cheyenne’s desk. “Here’s your food... and this is my friend, Sharra. She’s an ER nurse. I thought she could take a look at Dani, see what we’re dealing with here.” Sharra smiled at both Cheyenne and Dani. “Ok...let’s see what’s what.” Cheyenne and Grayson moved out of the way as Sharra examined a reluctant Dani. Cheyenne looked at Grayson, and kept her voice soft. “Thanks for helping her, Gray.” He nodded but didn’t say anything. Cheyenne sighed as she looked back at Dani. “I’m sorry, Gray.” Grayson turned and looked at Cheyenne but didn’t say anything. He looked back at Sharra who had gotten Dani to eat, and was now approaching them. “Dani won’t tell me who beat her up, but from the quick exam I gave her, whoever did this to her has probably done it before. She’s covered in bruises, that are in different stages of healing. I doubt she got all of those from volleyball, like she’s claiming.” Grayson crossed his arms and nodded as Sharra looked at Cheyenne. “Cheyenne, do you think Dani could stay here with you tonight? She’s too scared to go home, and she needs to rest.” Cheyenne quickly nodded. “Of course she can.” Sharra nodded at her. “Good deal. Tylenol should help with the pain, and I put some butterfly bandages on her cuts. Ice pack will help with the swelling on her mouth and eye.” Cheyenne sighed and nodded as Sharra looked at Grayson. “I’ll meet you in the truck.” Grayson nodded as Sharra smiled at Cheyenne. “It was good to meet you, Cheyenne.” Sharra left the room as Grayson drug Cheyenne out into the hallway. He looked at Dani as the door was closing. “We’ll be right back.” Cheyenne waited until the door had closed, and Sharra had made it down the hallway and into the stairwell, out of earshot and view. She frowned at Grayson.“Don’t let me keep you, Sharra’s waiting for you.” Grayson bowed his head, shaking it, as Cheyenne turned away from him and started to go back into her dorm room. He grabbed Cheyenne and whirled her around, roughly backing her into the wall. Cheyenne glared at him as Grayson roughly kissed her. She raised her hands to shove him away, but instead framed his face and roughly kissed him back. They both moaned, passionately frustrated with each other. The kiss changed from heated and passionate to slow, deep, and tender. Cheyenne wound her arms around his neck as Grayson gripped her waist. They moaned again as they buried their tongues in each other’s mouths. Grayson finally broke the kiss as he looked at Cheyenne. “Sharra is just an old friend; nothing more than that, Chey. I promise you.” Cheyenne looked at him. “What am I?” Grayson sighed as he softened his voice. “I guess we need to figure that out, don’t we? Like I said, Cheyenne, when we get this business of Dani’s wrapped up, you and I are having a long talk.” He nibbled her mouth once more before he released her. “I need to go. You need to get Dani to talk. Tomorrow, we take this to your parents.” Cheyenne nodded as Grayson kissed her forehead before he left. Cheyenne went back inside her dorm room. Dani was fast asleep on her bed. Cheyenne gently tucked a blanket around her, and wondered what Dani was running from. 

Tim was cleaning up the kitchen when Lucy finally came inside. Nyla, Jase and Jay had already left, claiming they had to get Jay home and ready for bed. Lucy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned towards him, resting her head against his back. “Are you still mad at me?” Tim sighed as he turned off the water, letting a baking dish soak in hot, soapy water. Lucy dropped her arms to her side and shook her head. “I guess that’s a yes.” Lucy frowned at him as Tim remained silent. She grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Tim...talk to me. Why can’t you support me on this? You supported Isabel when she began working undercover.” Tim rolled his eyes at Lucy. “Yeah, I did... and look how well that turned out.” Lucy couldn’t hide the hurt look on her face. “I get that I should have talked to you first...I was wrong not to do that. But why can’t you support me on this? Why does me doing undercover work make you so mad?” Tim finally lost his cool, and started yelling. “I’m not mad, I’m scared, alright?” Lucy was desperate to understand and threw her arms up. “About what?” Now she was also yelling. Tim yanked her to him. “I can’t lose you, Boot. I just can’t. Once Isabel started working undercover, that’s when I started losing her. It hurt like hell...but I made it through that. I won’t make it through losing you. You’re everything to me and I can’t...I just can’t...” Lucy pulled Tim into her arms and gently rocked him. She held him tightly to her. “I love you too, babe.” Tim buried his face in her neck. “Please don’t ask me to do this, Boot. Not right now, at least. We can talk about this again, later, if it’s something you really want. But with you being pregnant, and the Big Three almost here, I just can’t think about this right now. I love you so much...I just can’t handle thinking about you going undercover right now.” Lucy felt Tim tremble as he shuddered. She framed his face with her hands and brought his mouth to hers. They kissed each other tenderly, but suddenly Lucy moaned, heated the kiss up, and started pushing Tim backwards towards their bedroom.


	5. Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy step in to protect Dani when they find out what’s going on. Grayson and Tim pay Sgt. Grey a visit to let him know about the latest pickle Cheyenne has found herself in due to her friendship with Dani.

Tim and Lucy were enjoying their tea and coffee the next morning. Lucy set her mug down and reached for Tim’s hand. She stared at their joined hands and sighed. “Tim... I need you to know something.” Tim set his mug down and raised his eyebrows at her. “Ok...what is it, Boot?” Lucy looked at him and softly smiled. “I love the job...I love being a cop; a cop you taught me how to be.” Lucy tightly squeezed his hand. “But I love you more than I could ever love the job. I love our life together, and what we’re building together. You and Cheyenne and the Big Three will never, ever come second to the job.” Tim leaned over and kissed her soundly. “I know that, Boot...but I appreciate you saying that.” They smiled at each other and started to get into a heated, tongue filled kiss when they heard keys rattling in the front door. Tim regretfully pulled away as he whispered against Lucy’s mouth. “To be continued, Boot.” Lucy frowned into her mug of tea. “Who on earth is here before 7am?” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he got up to answer the door. “It can only be Cheyenne, Grayson, or Jase. But you can bet your cute ass whatever’s going on at this hour isn’t good.” Lucy glanced at the wall clock in the kitchen. “I’m going to call Sgt. Grey and let him know you’ll be in late.” Tim nodded at her as he opened the front door. He took one look at the grim faces that looked back at him and glanced over his shoulder. “Better tell him I need a sick day, Boot.” Lucy nodded as Tim stepped aside and Cheyenne, Grayson, and a terrified Dani walked inside.

Lucy hurried to the front door and rushed to Dani. Dani had a black eye, her cheek and mouth were swollen and black and blue, and she kept rubbing her head where her brother had yanked on her hair. Lucy quickly led Dani to the spacious couch in the living room. “Oh Dani...oh honey who did this to you? What happened?” Dani fought back tears as she shook her head. Lucy looked at Cheyenne worriedly as Tim led Grayson into the kitchen. Tim crossed his arms and grimly looked at him. “What the hell happened?” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “All Dani will tell us is that she can’t go home. But she’s stubbornly protecting whoever did this to her.” Tim sighed and nodded. “So she probably knows her assailant. If she’s afraid to go home, it’s probably a family member.” Grayson nodded at Tim. “That would be my guess. She showed up at Cheyenne’s dorm room like that. I had a friend of mine who’s an ER nurse check her out. She thinks this has happened before...but Dani’s not talking. And it gets a lot worse...I did some digging into Dani’s background.” Tim sighed and nodded as he looked at Grayson. “Are you off today?” Grayson shrugged his shoulders. “I can be if you need me to be.” Tim nodded at him as Grayson fished out his cell phone and called in sick to work. 

Meanwhile, Lucy was slowly getting Dani to open up about what happened to her. Dani sniffled as she wiped her tears away with a tissue Cheyenne had given her. “I don’t want my brother to get in trouble. He only gets like this when he doesn’t take his meds. He’s fine when he remembers to take them. I need him.” Lucy gently rubbed Dani’s back up and down. “Honey...I’m sure he is. But clearly he’s a danger to himself and to others right now. There’s no shame, at all, in getting him the help he needs.” Lucy pressed forward, knowing she needed to get as much information from Dani as she could. “Dani, what about your parents? Are they around to help?” Dani sighed and tearfully shook her head. “No. I mean, not at the moment. My brother and I live at home with our parents, but they’re on a ski vacation at the moment. They won’t be back for a couple of days.” Lucy smiled gently at her. “Well, I’ll try to reach them, but in the meantime, until they do come back you can stay here.” Dani looked at Lucy gratefully as Cheyenne smiled at both of them. “See? I told you we’d help you Dani.” Dani tearfully chuckled as Cheyenne and Lucy enveloped her in a group hug. Lucy looked up just then as Tim came into the room and inclined his head. Lucy nodded at him as she looked at Cheyenne. “Chey...why don’t you fix some breakfast for yourself and Dani, then you can show her where everything is. I’ll be right back.” Cheyenne nodded and led Dani into the kitchen as Lucy went to join Tim and Grayson. The three of them went outside onto the back patio as Tim shut the door. Lucy frowned at the two of them. “What’s wrong?” Tim sighed deeply as he told her what Grayson had just told him. “So, Boot, we have a bigger problem here than we first thought.” Lucy rolled her eyes at him. “Of course we do.” Tim smirked at her. “Don’t get cynical on me, Boot, that’s my job.” Grayson firmly nodded at her. “Yeah, please don’t. One Tim Bradford is more than enough.” Lucy chuckled at him as Tim loudly cleared his throat. “So anyway, as I was saying...we have a situation here that just went from bad to worse. Wells did some digging on Dani’s background. Her brother was in the Marines...medical discharge after he was injured on his last deployment. Which means...” Lucy nodded and finished Tim’s thought for him. “Which means he’s combat trained, probably pretty decently skilled in weapons too.” Tim grimly nodded at her. “Exactly. So it’s vital we keep Dani away from him, he could easily injure her, or worse. And now for the sticky part...Dani Randolph is from THE Randolph family.” Tim and Grayson looked at Lucy as it hit her. “Oh shit...as in Police Commissioner Grant Randolph?” Tim glumly nodded at her. “The very same. So...who wants to be the lucky one to tell Commissioner Randolph his mentally unstable son is beating up his terrified daughter who’s basically run away from home and hiding with some of his LAPD patrol cops?” Lucy smiled at both Tim and Grayson. “Thankfully, I’m on bed rest. You two have fun with that.” Grayson chuckled as Tim called out after her as Lucy went back inside. “That’s called desertion, Boot!”

Later that morning, Tim and Grayson entered Mid Wilshire, headed for Sgt. Grey’s office. Cheyenne had decided to skip class and stay with Dani, who was settling in at Tim and Lucy’s. Sgt. Grey was at his desk, doing paperwork when he glanced up, rolling his eyes as he did so, as he saw Tim and Grayson standing the doorway. They entered his office as Sgt. Grey sighed and shook his head. “I should have known; my morning was going too perfectly for it to last long.” He held up his to go coffee mug. “They even got my order right this time...that should have been my first clue. My second clue should have been the fact that you both called in sick at almost exactly the same time.” Tim started to say something as Sgt. Grey glanced between them. “Why is it always you two?” Tim again started to say something when Sgt. Grey interrupted him again. “Do you two know why Detective Harper has become my favorite?” Grayson smirked at his boss. “Because with the exception of getting shot recently, she doesn’t screw up your mornings?” Sgt. Grey smiled at Grayson. “Exactly, Officer Wells.” Sgt. Grey took a big sip of his perfect coffee, and watched what had been a perfect morning slip away. He sighed as he looked at Tim and Grayson. “Ok...let’s have it. What’s wrong now?”


	6. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey isn’t thrilled to learn about the latest sticky situation Tim is in. The situation gets even stickier when they take the case to Captain Evans who gives them shocking news. Cheyenne is forced to tell Dani about her painful past, so that she can help Dani find the courage to face her own.

Sgt. Grey tiredly rubbed his face. “Please tell me you’re kidding. Please, pretty please, for the love of God, tell me this is some really bad joke you two cooked up.” Tim raised eyebrows as Sgt. Grey shook his head. He glanced back at Tim and Grayson. “So, in a nutshell, the police commissioner’s son attacked his daughter and now the daughter is crashing with you, Officer Bradford?” Tim nodded his head. “Yes sir, in a nutshell, that’s basically it.” Sgt. Grey nodded his head. “And no one has yet told the commissioner that while he’s been hitting the slopes, shit’s been hitting the fan back at home.” Sgt. Grey suddenly smiled at Tim and Grayson. “You know what? This isn’t my problem, because it’s got nothing to do with patrol. This is a Captain Evans problem. So, I’ll be happy to go with you to see her if you want.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Sir...you’re passing the buck? Really?” Sgt. Grey nodded his head. “You better believe it. I’ve got an entire patrol to take care of, Bradford, not just you and the...ummm...” Grayson chuckled at Sgt. Grey. “Pickles?” Sgt. Grey nodded as he pointed to Grayson. “Yes! Pickles...great word.” Sgt. Grey looked sympathetically at Tim. “You and your daughter always seem to get yourselves in a pickle. Some of them I can handle for you, Bradford, but I’m afraid this one is above my pay grade. You’re going to need more than just a watch commander for backup on this one; you need a Captain. Because the commissioner, as you well know, doesn’t like pickles...at all.” Sgt. Grey picked up his office phone and dialed the number to Captain Jillian Evans’ office. After a brief conversation, Sgt. Grey disconnected the call. “She’s expecting you. I’ll come along.” 

The three of them wound their way through Mid Wilshire to Captain Jillian Evans’ office. She’d just hung up the phone when she glanced up and saw them standing in her office doorway. Captain Evans raised an eyebrow at them. “Well this is either going to be really awesome or really suck. What’s up?” Sgt. Grey only got out two words, “Commissioner Randolph” when Jillian’s eyes went wide. She put a finger to her lips, causing Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Grayson to frown at her. She quickly stood up and hurried to her office doorway. “With me.” Captain Evans quickly shut her office door and hurried down the hallway with Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Grayson following her. Tim and Sgt. Grey glanced at each other grimly. Their bad situation was about to get a whole lot worse... and a lot more complicated.

They walked outside of Mid Wilshire and completely away from the building, rounding the corner until they were out of sight. Captain Evans glanced around before she looked back at a very surprised Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Grayson. Captain Evans nodded at Sgt. Grey. “Ok...what’s going on?” Before Sgt. Grey could say anything, Tim crossed his arms and frowned at his Captain. “Captain Evans, with all due respect, how about you tell us what’s going on? Because clearly something is.” Captain Evans stared at Tim as he glared at her. Captain Evans was the first to cave. “Fine. This is classified, meaning no one, absolutely no one can know.” Captain Evans glanced around before she dropped the bomb. “Commissioner Randolph is under investigation.” Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise. “For what?” But Captain Evans shook her head. “I can’t get into it.” Tim huffed in frustration. “You better find a way to get into it, Captain. Because right now, his daughter is hiding at my house with my daughter and my very pregnant wife.” Captain Evans frowned at Tim in confusion. “Explain, Officer Bradford.” Tim nodded, deciding that if he told Captain Evans what he knew, she might be willing to share a little more information. “His daughter, Danielle, goes by Dani, took a tour of the college my daughter attends. She also plays volleyball, as does my daughter, and tried out for the team. My daughter was assigned to be her host at the college for the day. She even came with my daughter to my house for dinner, last night. Something happened to Dani after she left my house. She showed back up to my daughter’s dorm room late last night...someone had given her a pretty good beating. She’s at my house right now, says she’s too afraid to go home. Her parents are out of town on vacation, according to her.” Captain Evans laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I bet they are.” Captain Evans sighed as she decided to fill them in. “Major Crimes received an anonymous tip a few months ago that abuse was occurring in Commissioner Randolph’s home. At first we thought it was Dani’s brother...Dani and her mother both have been treated at local emergency rooms recently.” Grayson frowned at Captain Evans in confusion. “It can’t be her father abusing her. He and his wife are out of town, and the attack on Dani happened last night.” Captain Evans raised an eyebrow at Grayson. “Ever heard of a Red Herring, Officer Wells? Everyone knows Commissioner Randolph’s son has issues...because he’s made sure everyone knows. No one would ever suspect the well groomed, friendly, quiet Commissioner of raping his adopted daughter...because he’s thrown his own troubled son under the bus as a distraction.” Tim violently swore. “Oh Goddamn it. You’re telling us the Commissioner is a fucking pedophile?” Captain Evans nodded. Grayson was still trying to put the pieces together. “Then why is her own brother attacking her as well?” Captain Evans shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows...but Commissioner Randolph’s family isn’t the family they present to the public. We need Dani to talk to us. But she’s refused so far.” Tim and Grayson glanced at each other as Tim sighed. “I know someone who might be able to get Dani to open up.” 

Later that afternoon, Cheyenne and Dani were walking at Cheyenne’s favorite place on Sunset Beach. Tim had called Cheyenne and told her what Captain Evans had told him. Cheyenne knew in order to protect Dani she’d have to find a way to get Dani to open up... and she knew exactly how she’d play it. Cheyenne flopped down on the sand and stared out at the calm, blue waters of the Pacific. Dani sat down beside her and frowned at Cheyenne. “You ok, Chey?” Cheyenne sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just get a little sad sometimes.” Dani looked at Cheyenne and frowned even more. “Why?” Cheyenne ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair and sighed. “I just really miss my mom, sometimes. I wish she was still here. I really wish she’d gotten to see me play volleyball.” Cheyenne fished out her cell phone and googled herself. Then she handed her phone to Dani. Tim and Lucy had done their best to protect Cheyenne from the media, and they’d mostly succeeded...but they hadn’t succeeded completely. Dani gasped as she read articles about the disappearance and murder of Cheyenne’s mother, Krista, the arrest of Cheyenne’s father, and later, the arrest of Cheyenne’s former volleyball coach. Dani looked up from Cheyenne’s phone, wide eyed. “Oh my gosh, Chey...I had no idea.” Cheyenne grimly nodded at her. “Yeah...it’s been tough. But I made it through because of Tim and Lucy. They’re my parents now...they’re my dad and mumsy. I’d never have survived all of that without them.” Dani smirked at Cheyenne. “And Grayson...” Cheyenne chuckled at her and nodded. “And Grayson. But mostly, Tim and Lucy. They saved me.” This was her opening and Cheyenne took it as she grasped Dani’s hand in hers and looked at her intently. “They saved me, Dani. And they can save you too...but first, you have to decide to save yourself. Nobody can do anything Dani, until you decide to save yourself.” Dani closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them again as she stared out over the Pacific. Dani had been praying, for what seemed like forever, to be saved from the family who’d adopted her. Now it looked like her prayers had finally been answered...in the form of someone she barely knew, but felt like she’d known forever...Cheyenne Bradford. Cheyenne looked at Dani and gently bumped her shoulder into Dani’s. “So? What’s it going to be, Dani?” Dani tearfully looked at Cheyenne and nodded. “I’m ready. Please help me, Chey.” Cheyenne sent her a watery smile as she gave Dani a big hug. Then she stood up and held out her hand to Dani. “Ok then...let’s rock and roll.”


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is ready to tell her story and cooperate with the investigation into her adoptive father, Police Commissioner Grant Randolph. But before she can, she goes missing. Cheyenne knows Commissioner Randolph has something to do with Dani’s disappearance, and an ugly confrontation takes place at Mid Wilshire.

Cheyenne worriedly paced around Sgt. Grey’s office. Tim and Grayson, who were also there, tried to soothe her, but Cheyenne brushed them off. “I’m telling y’all...something’s wrong. Dani should have arrived by now...we left campus at exactly the same time. Something’s not right. Damnit... I knew we should have driven here together!” Cheyenne shook her head as Grayson softly spoke to her. “Chey...maybe she’s having second thoughts...” But Grayson trailed off when Cheyenne fixed him with a glare. “No! You’re wrong!” Tim looked helplessly at Sgt. Grey who tried to distract Cheyenne and keep her calm. “Cheyenne, let’s go over it again. What exactly did Dani tell you?” Cheyenne managed to hide her eye roll...but just barely. “She literally told me her entire life story.” Cheyenne suddenly slapped her forehead. “Oh! I had her record it on my phone!” Sgt. Grey looked at Cheyenne, impressed. “That’s very good Cheyenne. I’ll be happy to look at it, but sum it up for me please.” Cheyenne briskly nodded as she handed Sgt. Grey her cell phone, still pacing back and forth in his office. Cheyenne took a deep breath and told them what she knew. “Dani’s a Bear River Indian; she was born on the reservation. She lived there until she was 4 years old. At that time, she was living with her birth mother and grandmother. Dani’s birth mother disappeared; her disappearance has never been solved. Dani’s grandmother was too sick to take care of her, so, once it became clear Dani’s mother wasn’t coming back, Dani was put up for adoption. She was adopted by the Randolphs about six months later.” Cheyenne tearfully sighed as she pressed forward. “Her adoptive mother loved her, but was scared of the commissioner. When Dani was 13, her adoptive father, the commissioner, began raping her. Back then, Dani’s adopted brother wasn’t messed up like he is now; he did his best to protect her. But once he enlisted in the Marines, he was gone most of the time. He got hurt really bad on his last deployment, and according to Dani, he now blames her for how their father is.” Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Grayson all looked at each other grimly as Cheyenne pleaded with them. “For a long time, Dani just took it. But she was finally ready to face all of this; she was ready to cooperate with the investigation. That’s why I know something’s wrong.” Grayson sighed as he looked at Sgt. Grey. “What about a welfare check?” Cheyenne looked at Grayson gratefully, as Tim and Sgt. Grey shook their heads. Cheyenne stormed out of the office as Sgt. Grey sighed. “We can’t just do a welfare check at the police commissioner’s house. For one, the media will swarm; and two, we don’t want to tip him off to the investigation.” Sgt. Grey, Tim, and Grayson turned at the sound of shouts, and hurried out of the office.

Sgt. Grey, Tim, Grayson, Jackson and Captain Evans were shocked at the scene unfolding before them right there in the lobby. Cheyenne was going toe to toe with Police Commissioner Grant Randolph. Cheyenne was yelling at the top of her lungs. “Where is she? What the hell did you do with her? You better answer me right now, Commissioner! Where the hell is Dani? What did you do to her?” Tim’s eyes went wide at the sight before him. “Oh, shit.” He shouted her name as he and Grayson sprinted towards them. “Cheyenne! Cheyenne! Sweetheart, no!” The commissioner was shoving Cheyenne off of him as Grayson snarled at him. “Don’t you touch her!” Tim reached Cheyenne and jerked her behind him as now he, Grayson, Commissioner Randolph, Sgt. Grey, and Captain Evans were all yelling at each other. Captain Evans finally raised her voice above everyone else’s. “Everyone calm down, now! Be quiet!” Everyone took a breath as Cheyenne frowned at the commissioner; he had his hand in his pocket and was rattling his keys almost nonstop. Commissioner Randolph sighed as he nervously glanced around. “I’m just trying to report my daughter missing! What the hell is going on here?” Cheyenne saw him continue to rattle his keys. Cheyenne’s eyes went wide as she turned and sprinted for the exit.

Cheyenne bolted into the parking lot, followed by Jackson. He frowned deeply at her. “Cheyenne...what is it?” Cheyenne frantically glanced around the parking lot. She had no idea what the commissioner drove. She desperately looked at Jackson. “What kind of car does Commissioner Randolph drive?” Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “No idea about his personal vehicle, but he probably also has a city issued vehicle.” Cheyenne nodded as her mind was racing. “He wouldn’t have been stupid enough to park in the parking lot.” Cheyenne bolted out of the parking lot, looking frantically to her left and right. Just then, Jackson spotted John and whistled at him. “Nolan! We need you!” Nolan nodded and ran towards Cheyenne and Jackson. “What’s up?” Cheyenne gave John a panicked look. “We have find Commissioner Randolph’s car! Dani’s in there... I know it!” Cheyenne glanced all around as John pointed across the street. “Look! Over there! Crown Vic, all windows are tinted, that’s definitely a city vehicle.” Cheyenne bolted into traffic, barely missing behind mowed down by the oncoming traffic. She reached the car in no time and frantically pulled at all the door handles, swearing violently. “Damnit, it’s locked!” Jackson and John came rushing up behind her. She frantically looked at them. “Bust a window!” John and Jackson looked at her doubtfully. Jackson rolled his eyes. “Cheyenne...we can’t just...” Cheyenne ignored them as she started pounding on the car, yelling at the top of her lungs. “Dani! Dani! Answer me!” Cheyenne turned at the sound of yelling and saw half of Mid Wilshire headed straight for her, along with the commissioner, who had murder in his eyes. Cheyenne frantically pounded on the trunk. “Dani! Dani! I’m here, but honey you have to answer me! Dani!” Cheyenne was about to yell again when Jackson’s eyes went wide as he looked at John. “Nolan...are you hearing that?” John nodded as Cheyenne gasped...there was a light thumping coming from inside the trunk. Just then, Commissioner Randolph got to his car. “What the hell are you doing to my car?” Jackson frowned at him. “Step back, sir.” Commissioner Randolph frowned at him as Jackson got in his face. “Sir! I said step back!” John meanwhile busted the window and unlocked the front door. Commissioner Randolph was loudly protesting as John opened the driver’s side door and quickly located the button that would open the trunk. He popped the trunk open, and everyone was stunned into silence as the commissioner winced.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani is rescued by Cheyenne’s quick thinking. Cheyenne worries about what’s going to happen to Dani now that her father’s crimes are coming to light. Tim and Lucy reassure Cheyenne that they found a new home for Dani... and Cheyenne is pleasantly surprised when she finds out where Dani will be living.

Cheyenne gasped as she threw the trunk lid open. “Dani! Oh, God...Dani...can you hear me?” John rushed to the trunk as Jackson got on his radio. “Dispatch this is 07-Adam-07 requesting an ambulance directly across from Mid Wilshire Police Station code 3 high.” Jackson helped Cheyenne as they gently lifted a semi conscious Dani out of the trunk. She was bound and gagged and John quickly freed her with his utility knife. Tim and Grayson meanwhile were glaring at the commissioner. Tim grabbed the set of cuffs that Jackson handed to him, as he spun the commissioner around and pinned his arms behind his back. “Grant Randolph, you’re under arrest....for a boatload of stuff.” Cheyenne was tending to Dani as she glanced over her shoulder. “You bastard!” Cheyenne launched herself at the commissioner but Grayson snagged her around the waist. “Oh no you don’t.” Cheyenne glared at Grayson. “Let me go!” Grayson rolled his eyes. “Chey...you just publicly humiliated this prick, not to mention you just tanked his entire career, and his freedom. I’m pretty sure you got him as much as possibly can.” Just then, the ambulance pulled up, and Grayson let go of Cheyenne so she could be with Dani. The medics jumped out and loaded Dani into the ambulance. Cheyenne jumped into the back of the ambulance as Tim nodded at her. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Several hours later, Lucy was crouching in front of a snoozing Cheyenne. Lucy gently shook her. “Chey...wake up sweet pea.” Cheyenne startled awake as she saw Lucy smiling at her. “You’ve been here a long time sweet pea. Are you hungry?” Cheyenne shook her head as she quickly glanced over at the hospital bed that held a sleeping Dani. Lucy slowly got to her feet and pulled a chair next to Cheyenne. “She’s going to be fine, Chey. They flushed out the drugs her father...” Lucy frowned and shook her head as she cleared her throat. “Anyway, they flushed the drugs out...she’s going to be fine. She’s just sleeping off the effects of the drugs.” Cheyenne closed her eyes as her shoulders sagged with relief. She opened them again and worriedly looked at Lucy. “What happens now, mumsy? Dani can’t go back home, she’s not safe there.” Lucy grinned at her. “You’re absolutely right, so tonight when they discharge her, she’ll come home with us.” Cheyenne nodded but still looked worried. “But what then?” Lucy shrugged one of her shoulders. “I made some calls...I found Dani a safe place.” Cheyenne gratefully looked at Lucy. “Thanks mumsy.” Lucy framed Cheyenne’s face with her hands. “I’m so freaking proud of you, Chey. You did such a great thing here.” Cheyenne felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Tim. “We’re both proud of you, sweetheart. You did really good.” Cheyenne beamed at him before she glanced at Dani. “What’s happening with her family?” Tim sat down in another chair and sighed. “Well, Dani’s brother is in the wind...we’re looking for him. Commissioner Randolph and his wife have been arrested, though the Commissioner is facing much more serious charges than his wife is. Drugs, bribery, sexual assault...he’s going away for a long time. But the bottom line is, Dani will never have to go back to them. Grayson, John, and Jackson are getting all of her stuff as we speak.” Cheyenne wept with relief...Dani would be safe from now on. Cheyenne looked quizzically at Tim and Lucy. “Where is she going? Will I still get to see her and stay in touch with her?” Tim and Lucy grinned hugely at each other as they glanced at Cheyenne and nodded. “You and your dad are taking her to her new family tomorrow.” 

Early the next afternoon, Cheyenne shook her head and laughed as the caravan escorting Dani to her new family pulled up to the house. “I should have known.” Tim laughed as he parked his truck in the driveway of the beach house. “Yep, you should have.” Cheyenne glanced at Dani who was sitting in the back seat with her. Cheyenne pulled an anxious Dani into a big hug. “It’s ok, Dani, I promise. These are really good people. They’ll be really good to you...you’re safe here, I guarantee it.” Dani tearfully hugged Cheyenne. “Thank you, Cheyenne. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” Tim and Grayson hopped out of the front seats of Tim’s truck as Cheyenne and Dani got out of the back. Dani gasped as she saw a big sign that read ‘Welcome Home Dani.’” Tim smiled at the older couple who were waving from the front steps. He glanced over at Dani as the couple hurried to meet them. “Dani, I’d like you to meet some very good friends of mine; this is Greg Parker and his wife, Rowan McElroy.” Dani shyly smiled at them as Cheyenne ran up to them and gave them each big hugs. “You guys are the absolute best!” Rowan laughed as she fiercely hugged Cheyenne. “I know, right?” Dani was immediately put at ease as she saw how relaxed and friendly Cheyenne was with them. That said a lot as far as Dani was concerned. 

Rowan started directing everyone as Jackson and John started unloading Dani’s stuff from John’s truck. Dani started to help him when Rowan stopped her. “Dani, you come with me. I’ll show you where your room is. Now, Lucy told me your favorite color is purple and that’s what we decorated your room in, but we’ll change it if you want...” Greg shook his head and smiled as Cheyenne hurried after them. He grinned at Tim. “Rowan is over the moon about this, Tim. Now she’s got another chick to play mother hen to.” Tim chuckled at him. “It’s really great for you guys to do this, Greg. Dani...poor girl’s been through a lot.” Tim nodded at Jackson as he heard Jackson calling to him. “Little help, Bradford!” Tim went to help Jackson and John get Dani’s stuff.

Rowan had just entered the bedroom that she and Greg had given to Dani. Dani’s eyes went wide. “Oh wow...this is gorgeous. Thank you so much, Ms. McElroy.” Before Rowan could say anything Dani heard a snicker...a snicker that made Rowan roll her eyes. A man who was the spitting image of Rowan McElroy emerged from the connecting bathroom. “Ha...Ms. McElroy. The bathroom is finished...Ms. McElroy.” Dani couldn’t stop staring at him. He was tall and muscular with fiery red hair, the same color as Rowan’s. He had her dimples and her smile, and her laughing milk chocolate eyes. The man then smiled at Cheyenne and Dani as Rowan shook her head at him. “Dani, Cheyenne, this is my smartass and least favorite son, Tristan. Tristan, this is Cheyenne Bradford, Tim’s daughter.” Rowan then moved to Dani’s side and smiled at her. “And this is Dani...she’s the one you fixed up your old room for.” Dani gasped and shook her head. “Oh, I can’t take your room...I can stay in another room.” Tristan shook his head and smiled at her. “Too late, already redid this room for you. It’s got a view of the Pacific and a bigger closet than the room I’m now in. And it’s no big deal...I’m taking my older sister’s room...temporarily.” Tristan looked at his mother then and smirked at her. “And don’t start Dani’s first night with us with lies...we all know I’m your favorite...dad’s too.” Just then, Tim, Grayson, Jackson, and John walked in. Cheyenne smiled at Dani as Dani gave her a fierce hug. “Thank you, Cheyenne.” Dani and Cheyenne hugged each other tightly as Tim caught up with Tristan, whom apparently had an interview with the LAPD in a few days. Tim knew Rowan would be thrilled that yet another one of her kids was moving back to L.A. It took a couple of hours to finish setting up Dani’s room, and afterwards Greg treated everyone to his famous grilled flatbread pizzas. Dani seemed to fit right in with Rowan and Greg and Tristan... and Rowan and Greg’s daughters, Brenna and Mac, who stopped by with dessert. Cheyenne was thrilled to learn that Rowan had already spoken with Coach Norwood, and Dani’s tryouts were still valid. Cheyenne knew in her heart her new best friend had finally found a real home and a real family. Cheyenne felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. She was surprised it was a text from Grayson since he was sitting directly across from her at the table on the back deck. She read the text and looked at him. She briefly nodded her head.


	9. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani wonders where she belongs now and Tristan gives her some perspective on that. Tim, Lucy, Wesley, Angela, Nyla and Jase discuss the recent events. Cheyenne wishes that she and Grayson belonged to each other... and sometimes, wishes do come true.

Lucy eagerly dug into the food Greg had sent home with Tim. As much as Lucy had wanted to be there to help Dani get settled into her new home, basically everyone had insisted that she stay home and rest. So while she’d missed out on that, Nyla and Jase and Angela and Wesley had stopped by to keep her company. They were all still there when Tim had arrived back home. Wesley shook his head in disbelief. “Tim, I still can’t believe your daughter brought down the freaking police commissioner.” Angela sighed and sadly shook her head. “I can’t believe we all missed what a psycho he is. How the hell did we miss that?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not like any of us knew him very well. I’m just thankful Chey figured it out in time, and Dani was saved.” They all nodded in agreement as Lucy sighed. “Too bad the same can’t be said for her mother...her birth mother.” Lucy told them all the story of Dani’s background, which none of them had known about...Lucy had found out when Cheyenne had confided in her. Nyla sighed as she sadly shook her head. “It’s a sad story for sure...it’s also all too common. Native American women are much more likely to be abused, abducted, and murdered, especially in this country, more so than any other woman of any other race. And yet, they’re the least likely to find justice. I mean, hell, there are databases in every law enforcement agency that track crimes against women...except Native American women. No one, at all, tracks any of the crimes committed against them. I hate to say this, but Dani will probably never know what happened to her birth mother. And if she hadn’t been adopted by the Randolphs, it’s a strong possibility she’d have met a similar fate to her birth mother’s.” Angela nodded as she gently smiled at Tim and Lucy. “But thankfully, Dani came across the Bradfords; best family of cops ever.” Tim and Lucy grinned at each other as Lucy let out a “whoa!” She chuckled as she rubbed her very pregnant belly, and the conversation turned to the Big Three and their arrival which wasn’t as far away as everyone thought.

Dani had just finished putting the last of her clothes in her new closet, in her new room, with her new family. She had some sweet memories of her time with the Randolphs when she was little, and she’d forever cherish those memories...before everything had changed. Right after dessert, Greg and Rowan had gotten the phone call that now ex Commissioner Randolph and his wife were terminating their parental rights. It had made Dani sad, but not as sad as she’d expected to be. Dani shut the door to her closet and sat on her new, king sized bed with the lovely lavender and purple bedding. She’d always loved purple...but her adoptive mother had hated it. It seemed she hated anything and everything that Dani had liked, and had desperately tried to make Dani over in her own image. Dani looked around her new room and sighed...she was grateful someone had taken her in, and Rowan and Greg seemed really nice, along with their adult kids. Dani chuckled to herself...they really were a fun bunch, and the kind of family she’d always wanted. Dani sighed and got up, walking to the gorgeous bay window that overlooked the Pacific. She wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed out the window, watching the silver waves shimmer in the moonlight. She turned as she heard a knock at the door. Tristan peeked his head in and smiled. “You settling in ok?” Dani nodded as Tristan opened the door wider. “Can I come in? Need to check out the new faucet I put in the bathroom.” Dani quickly nodded at him. “Oh sure...thanks, again, for letting me have your room.” Tristan smiled at her as he walked into the bathroom. “You’re welcome...again.” He chuckled as he checked the faucet out. “As usual, I’m right and mom’s not. She worries about everything...” Tristan trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Dani sit on her bed, and wipe her eyes. He hurried out of the bathroom and stood in front of Dani. “Are you ok, Dani? What happened?” Dani sighed and nodded at him as she poured her heart out to him. She couldn’t say why she did...but she felt an instant connection with Tristan. “My adoptive parents are terminating their parental rights.” Tristan sighed as he sat next to her on the bed. “That’s rough, Dani; I’m sorry. How long were you with them?” Dani sadly looked at him. “Since I was 4.” Dani told Tristan everything, including everything about her birth mother’s disappearance. She sadly looked at Tristan. “I’ve been Dani Randolph for so long...who am I supposed to be now?” Tristan smiled softly at her. “Who were you before? I mean, what was your name?” Dani stared at him thoughtfully. “Well, my first name’s always been Danielle. My birth mother didn’t like traditional Native American names. But my last name was Thunderhawk. We don’t have traditional surnames, but that’s what my family used, and it’s on my birth certificate.” Tristan smiled and nodded at her. “Dani Thunderhawk...how cool! That sounds a lot better to me than Randolph.” Dani shyly smiled at him as Tristan looked at her intently. “No one can take your name, or your heritage away from you Dani...no one. I’m sorry the Randolphs weren’t more accepting of you...and I’m sorry for what they did to you.” Tristan sighed deeply. “Your birth mother’s disappearance is still unsolved?” Dani sadly nodded. “I only have vague memories of her; I never knew my birth father.” Tristan nodded determinedly at her. “Well, maybe we can change that.” Dani gaped at him. “What?” Tristan smiled at her. “I’m a detective, Dani. I’m interviewing with the LAPD in a few days, but if I don’t get it, I’ll just stay with San Francisco PD. But if you want, I’d be happy to look into your mother’s case.” Dani gaped at him. “Where would you even start?” Tristan just smiled at her. “I have my ways. By the way, Dani...welcome home.” Tristan smiled at her as he padded out of her room, leaving Dani to her thoughts. 

Cheyenne knocked on Grayson’s front door for the third time, and he finally opened it, frowning at her. “Pickle...why didn’t you just use your key?” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders as she walked inside. She followed Grayson into the kitchen and froze. “What’s all this?” Grayson softly smiled at her. “It’s a twofer.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “A twofer?” Grayson nodded as he walked towards her. “Yep. I told you we were going to talk.” He framed her face with his hands. “First, I need to tell you I’m so damn proud of you. What you did for Dani...that took real guts, Chey. You saved her...but not only that, you helped her find a brand new life.” Cheyenne blushed under Grayson’s praise. He bent his head towards her and whispered. “You never cease to amaze me.” Grayson crushed his mouth to hers as they kissed each other deeply. Cheyenne wound her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They ate each other’s mouths, mixing their moans together as their tongues wrapped around each other.

They finally broke the kiss and sat down to a candlelit dinner that Grayson had prepared. They chatted at first; he asked about Dani, and volleyball, and Lucy. Cheyenne asked about work, and tried (and failed) to get him to spill the beans about whatever he had in store for her birthday. Before she realized it, they’d plowed through the meal of chicken parmigiana, salad, and bread. Grayson told Cheyenne to go sit on his couch while he cleaned up the dishes. A short time later, he joined her on the couch and handed her a half full glass of wine. Cheyenne grinned at him. “Really?” He smirked at her. “Really; but no more than that.” He sipped from his glass of wine as Cheyenne sipped from hers. She glanced at him curiously. “So, what’s up?” 

Grayson sighed at her. “It seems to me you and I have been reluctant to put any kind of label on our relationship.” Cheyenne set her wineglass down on the coffee table; she was already nervous. “So what?” Grayson smirked at her. “So maybe we need to...I’m tired of you thinking the worst of me when it comes to other women.” Cheyenne started to object. “Grayson, I don’t do that...” Grayson chuckled at her. “Yes you do, and we both know it.” Cheyenne nervously looked away as Grayson sighed and gently cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Tell me what you want, Chey.” Cheyenne snatched her wine up and nervously chugged it. She set the wineglass back down and looked at Grayson who was patiently smiling at her. “Tell me, Chey. What do you want?” Cheyenne was prepared to deny, shrug it off, play it cool. But then she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and lost herself in them. Cheyenne faltered as she nervously wrung her hands. “I want...I want...” Cheyenne took a deep breath and tried again. Grayson barely heard her, her voice came out so soft. “I want you to be mine.” Grayson smiled as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his arms. “That’s a relief...since I already am yours.” Cheyenne raised her eyebrows in surprise as Grayson tenderly kissed her. “I’ve been yours, Chey...for a fairly long time now.” Cheyenne rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. “Same goes, Gray.” Grayson kissed the top of her head. “We can’t tell anybody...not yet.” Cheyenne nodded in agreement. “No one else needs to know...just us.” Cheyenne sat up then and sighed. “We’re still going to wait.” Grayson nodded at her as he pulled her head back down to his shoulder. “Absolutely.” Cheyenne snuggled into Grayson as she happily sighed. “I love you, Gray.” Grayson tightened his grip on her as he kissed her forehead. “I love you too, Angel.” 

THE END


End file.
